The present invention incorporates the use of oxazoline monomers in combination with other monomers typically used in emulsion polymerizations to prepare a copolymer latex that is salt fog and flash rust resistant when used in an industrial coating paint formulation.
Latex polymers are well known in the art to provide binding in paint formulations. However, such aqueous coatings can cause rusting when the formulations are coated on cold rolled steel.